The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
M. Ribiere and B. G. Cheron, “Analysis of relaxing laser induced plasmas by absorption spectroscopy; Toward a new quantitative diagnostic technique”, Spectrochimica Acta Part B: Atomic Spectroscopy, vol. 65, no. 7, July, 2010, pp. 524-532;
M. Ribière, L. Méès, D. Allano, and B. G. Chèron, “Evolutions in time and space of laser ablated species by dual-laser photoabsorption spectroscopy”; Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 104, No. 4, p. 43302, Aug. 21, 2008;
John Costello, Jean-Paul Mosnier, Eugene Kennedy, P. K. Carroll and Gerry O'Sullivan, “X-UV Absorption Spectroscopy with Laser-Produced Plasmas; A Review”, Physica Scripta, Vol. T34, pp. 77-92, 1991;
William Whitty, John Costello, Eugene Kennedy, Christopher Moloney, Jean-Paul Mosnier, “Absorption spectroscopy of an expanding laser produced lithium plasma in the extreme ultraviolet using the Dual Laser Plasma technique”, Applied Surface Science, vol. 127-129, May 1998, pp. 686-691;
O. Meighan, C. Danson, L. Dardis, C. L. S. Lewis, A. MacPhee, C. McGuinness, R. O'Rourke, W. Shaikh, I. C. E. Turcu and J. T. Costello, “Application of a picosecond laser plasma continuum light source to a dual-laser plasma photoabsorption experiment”; Journal of Physics B: Atomic, Molecular and Optical Physics, vol. 33, no. 6, Mar. 28, 2000, pp 1159-1164;
L. Nagli & M. Gaft & I. Gornushkin, “Comparison of single and double-pulse excitation during the earliest stage of laser induced plasma”, Analytical and Bio-analytical Chemistry July 2011, 400:3207-3216;
K. Song, Y.-I. Lee and J. Sneddon, “Applications of laser induced breakdown spectrometry”, Applied Spectroscopy Reviews, vol. 32, no. 3, 1997, pp. 183-235;
D. Cremers and L. Radziemski, Handbook of Laser-Induced breakdown spectroscopy; J. Wiley & Sons, April, 2006;
A. Miziolek, V. Palleschi and I. Schechter, eds., Laser Induced Breakdown Spectroscopy (LIBS), Cambridge University Press, September, 2006; and
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,753,957; 5,847,825; 6,657,721 and 7,092,087.